The Devils Face
by MexaysDream
Summary: Manchmal hebt man den Blick und erstarrt im Angesicht des Teufels


Batman - The Dark Knight

The Devil's Face

Die Stadt war krank.

Sie wand sich unter Qualen, tief versunken im Verfall ihres einstmals großen Namens lag sie nun im Dreck, spie unablässig menschlichen Abschaum aus und erstickte im selben Atemzug an den Waffen, Drogen und beständig fließenden Schmiergeldern, die sie durchsetzten wie ein verdammter Virus.

Er hatte das ändern wollen.

Hatte versucht, diesen stinkenden Sumpf trockenzulegen und gegen die gewaltige Maschinerie aus Korruption und Rückgratlosigkeit anzukämpfen.

Doch er war gescheitert.

Eine Flut aus Verrat und Feigheit hatte die keimende Hoffnung einfach zermalmt und nichts als Zerstörung und noch mehr Elend hinterlassen.

_Und wer war __dafür __verantwortlich?_

Er hatte nicht versagt, oh nein...

"Ich hätte für Moral und Anstand bis zum bitteren Ende gekämpft, wäre ich nicht durch diese ... diese..."

_Heuchler..._

_Kriecher..._

_MADEN!_

"... hintergangen worden!"

Seine raue Stimme prallte gegen die rußbeschmutzten Wände und suchte sich durch die schmierigen Fenster ihren Weg in die Nacht.

Beim Gedanken an Mafia, Polizei und Batman knirschte er mit den Zähnen, bereute es jedoch sofort, da sich ein altbekannter, bohrender Schmerzauf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

_Das kommt davon... wenn man so weich und nachgiebig ist.... Fair __P__lay, mein Freund, ist nichts als eine schöne Floskel, um den __A__nderen in Sicherheit zu wiegen und dann so richtig- _

"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an! Ich hab mich täuschen lassen, okay, aber jeder macht doch mal einen Fehler, oder?"

_Natürlich, kann jedem passieren, und das bis__s__chen Gesicht kann man auch locker verschmerzen, oder etwa nicht, Harvey? _

Heftig, als wolle er die Zweifel ein für alle mal abschütteln, sprang er auf die Beine und begann, wie ein Tiger auf und ab zu gehen. _Sein Spiegelbild _im Fenster beobachtend stellte er mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass sein Gang nicht das Geringste an Schneid eingebüßt hatte - eine Eigenschaft, mit der er im Gerichtssaal stets Mittelpunkt der Beachtung gewesen war.

_Du warst... aber du bist nicht mehr. Du hast alles verloren... Und was hätte erst noch alles aus dir____werden können, mhmm? _

"Der Preis war hoch..." Er vergrub die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in den Taschen.

_Und du zahlst ihn __immer noch_.

Wohl wahr...

Harvey starrte gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte Gordons Inkonsequenz, gepaart mit einer gehörigen Portion Bequemlichkeit, ausbaden müssen.

_Und? Hat es was genützt? NEIN!_

"Nein... hat es nicht..."

Sein Opfer war vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. Alles, wofür er hart gekämpft hatte - wertlos innerhalb von Augenblicken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf den Metallstuhl sinken, der einsam in einer Ecke stand.

_Die Gelder fließen nach wie vor... und vergiss ja nicht die verdammten Bullenspitzel, die sich in ihren Höhlen verkrochen haben____- es reichen heutzutage ein paar Dollar, und die Typen servieren dir ihre Kollegen plus Vorgesetzte auf dem Silbertablett! Und dann noch die Mafia, feige Ratten, die sich mit allen Mitteln an ihrer erbärmlichen Existenz festklammern..._

"Nicht mehr lange."

Der verstümmelte Rest seiner Lippen zuckte, als sein Gesicht sich zu einem deformierten, boshaften Grinsen verzerrte.

Einige von ihnen hatte er an vermeintlich sicheren Orten aufgespürt,dreckige, kleine Cops, die ihn und Rachel aus reiner Profitgier zur Hölle geschickt hatten.

_Unsere wunderschöne, naive Rachel... und doch warst du kein Unmensch!_

Nein, kein Unmensch.... nicht so wie DIE...

Jeder hatte eine Chance bekommen.

50:50.

Absolut fair.

Und die meisten hatte das Glück eben verlassen.

Wenn auch erst beim zweitenoder dritten Durchgang.

_Aber verloren ist nun mal verloren! Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind... _

"Er ist schon auf dem Weg hierher. Und dann wird die Münze entscheiden..." Mit diesen Worten warf er das Stück Metall ein paarmal in die Luft.

Harvey Dent überprüfte gewissenhaft, ob er genügend Munition für den Revolver dabeihatte und richtete sich den verschmutzten Anzug, als er draußen das Quietschen von Reifen auf Asphalt hörte.

"Ah... nun, mit wem sollen wir beginnen? Mit dem meistgeliebten Menschen? Sind Sie es, Misses Gordon?"


End file.
